stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
May 2003
Police, Politics, Street, Underworld With Castelan now free to operate without the fear of political backlash from Sean Bowden, they seem to have returned to their appointed task with customary zeal. High on their list of priorities is the increase of gang related violence in the Burslem area. Both Castelan and local Accident Units are reporting a five-fold increase in the number of “blunt-trauma” victims. Castelan have reported that this may be the result of a reluctance to use firearms in the city due to the increased risk of arrest, although others have stated that the attacks are more likely the result of opportunism than intention. Still the trend does have a worrying aspect, as many of the victims have been found to have little or no connection to either if the rival groups operating within the city. High Society, Industry, Police Castelan are increasing operations in the Burslem area ahead of Sunday nights Grand Opening of the Ceramica exhibition. The troubled project is to finally be opened in a lavish spectacle attended by a brace of local dignitaries. However, organisers fear that the opening may be the target of protests by ex-pottery workers disenchanted with the manner in which the industry has been supported in the area. Still, the opening promises to be quite the media circus as the great and the good flood to see what the £30m exhibition has to hold. Bureaucracy, Politics, Underworld Rumour has it that a newly appointed councillor may have been in negotiations with the Sandernacht Group in order to prevent any industrial action marring the opening of the Ceramica exhibition. If this is true, then along with Castelan’s earlier admittance to possessing a file on the individual, this marks the second time that city officials have admitted to the existence of the shadowy group. The rumour may also point to the possible re-emergence of an industrial strength within the city that has been little seen over the past few years. Bureaucracy, Legal, Media, Politics, University And so the fears of ballot rigging in the local elections were unfounded. Independent observers from the city’s universities were bought in by to verify the results of an investigation by the law firm Audax into the proposed voting system. Despite what appeared to be teething problems with the system, these were quickly ironed out by the two parties who gave the new system a clean bill of health. The result was a ballot in which a zero-percent spoilt vote target was met. Whether the system will be introduced nationally remains to be seen, but it is likely that this system or an improved version of it will be used in future elections in the city. Finance, Industry, Media, Politics And so GAOM emerge from the fire once again. With the failure of Sean Bowden to gain one seat in the area (but far from the end of his career due to the close nature of the vote), it seems likely that the recently beleaguered group will be able to operate freely once more within the city. Couple this with the increased job numbers that this is likely to bring (GAOM are speculating that they may be building a new industrial instillation in the city sometime in the future) and the political future of the company remains assured. Media, Politics How did Sean Bowden fail? Sure he was down in the polls before the election, but the same was true in 2000. Whilst the number of votes gained was far from disastrous (after all he polled second in every constituency that he had candidates standing in) it does perhaps point to opposition to one policy parties. Still, it would be wise not to write off Bowden’s career just yet, as he’s been known to comeback from such setbacks before. Finance, Street, Underworld Violence has once again flared between the Gambino’s and Sandernacht, as both groups have taken to the streets in open hostilities. The matter was apparently bought to a head by an unnamed third party, although details have yet to be confirmed by either group. Accounts vary, but apparently the Gambino’s were approached by members of a banking syndicate keen to see them leave the area. After the meeting (of which documentary evidence may or may not exist) the Gambino’s moved south into the city, keen to capitalise on some apparent hold that was to be exploited over Sandernacht. All of this may prove to be false of course, and the increase in violence between the two may be just a periodic blip, but the involvement of yet another group in the city may lead to some interesting questions. Church, Industry, Media, Police, Politics The feared racial violence within minorities in the area failed to emerge, much to the relief of all concerned. Whilst there were a number of protests in the various towns that make up the city, these passed without incident and without any arrests despite a heavy Castelan presence. This presence followed comments from GAOM chairman Andrew Sant, who stated that his company was backing the war, an unusual step that was taken by few, if any, other companies either locally or nationally. GAOM are believed to have no oil interests in the Gulf, although given the high-tech nature of many of their products it is likely that they supply some form of equipment to other companies. More likely however is that they supply military hardware to a variety of parties and were keen to retain contracts. High Society, Media, Occult, Underworld Rumour has it that a number of Egyptian Ceramic Pots that were stole from Hanley Museum may now be on display at the Ceramica exhibition due to the increased security of the new building. Details are sketchy, although it is believed that benefactors who bought the items on the black market and returned them to the museum may have expressed fears regarding the security arrangements at the previous establishment. Coupled with the theft (and subsequent return) of paintings from the Whitworth Gallery in Manchester, along with the destruction of almost an entire collection in Iraq, the security and preservation of art and historical items as been bought to the fore of media attention. Legal, Media, Police Investigations are continuing into the attempt by members of G8 Suppress to rescue Steven Thomas. GAOM and Castelan have welcomed the presence of officers from The Constabulary who are leading the investigations. So far witnesses have been able to shed little on the nature of the attack, and what are believed to be three crucial minutes are missing from all reports bar those of officers present. In related news, Castelan have reportedly found a link between disgraced journalist Susan Willis and G8 Suppress that may have resulted in the crucial information that the terrorist group needed to enact the operation. With this and other more sensitive information beginning to emerge, the reasons behind one of the worst nights of violence seen in the city may finally be coming out. Finance, Industry, Media, Transport Local industrial giant Kiln industry is apparently due to make a major comeback after years in the wilderness. The one time giant experienced difficulties after its previous chairman went on an extended sabbatical. No confirmation has yet been made as to whether the company is under new management, but sources in various financial institutions around the city have stated that they believe it will take time for the company to return to its former glories. Bureaucracy, High Society, Industry, Media, Politics Negotiations continue between local government and developers over the fate of the Chesterton area. Whilst many are keen to see the expansion of the existing industrial estate, the threat of an “Area of Historical Significance” order stands in the way. Meanwhile, things have been given added importance by GAOM’s statement that they are looking to expand their interests in the city and that they are willing to partially fund the development if they are given first choice of available land. Further complications have been provided by the two local universities, who whilst keen not to appear to be blocking the development, wish to fully document the area prior to any demolitions taking place. Given GAOM’s apparent involvement it seems likely that the project will now go ahead (thus creating / retaining thousands of jobs in the area), although no one can comment on the time scale as of yet. Health, Media, Occult, Police, Street, University Chemical analysis of the drug developed by the Daughters of the Desert continues. Whilst initially investigations focused on the apparent presence of Peyote in the substance and its apparently natural make-up, complications have arisen when it emerged that the drug may be silicon based, thus ruling out the possibility that it is derived from a plant extract. Far more worrying are the apparent side effects of the drug, with at least a dozen individuals (mainly from the city’s universities) being hospitalised and subsequently committed under the Mental Health Act. Each described intense visions of varying types that lead to their eventually attempts to kill themselves, although no other correlation has been found. Health, Occult The local health authorities have been at pains to admit it, but the visions experienced by users of the new drug being developed by the Daughters of the Desert are similar to those that were being experienced the elderly at the start of the year. Many of the visions reportedly begin with the dreamer being approached by an old woman who wishes to talk to them, before becoming increasingly paranoid in their approach. No one has yet found a connection between the two (or whether the old women is purely coincidence of a collective race-shared memory), but some conspiracy theorists have begun to wonder if the use of drugs is merely a means of targeting the young. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Transport Work has begun to clear a disused railway tunnel in the Leek area of the city for conversion into a leisure facility. The ambitious plan is part of a deal currently being negotiated to revitalise the Moorlands community, and strengthen links within the community. Construction is currently focussing upon the structural stability of the tunnel, although original estimates of the completion date have been bought forward after an inspection of the tunnel found it to be in excellent condition. Church, Media, Police The community in Endon expressed shock after the death of two families under similar circumstances. In both cases the crime was only discovered after neighbours reported the families missing whilst their cars remained in the driveway. Investigations by Castelan officers found that all members of both families had been murdered. Cause of death in both cases was either massive blunt trauma or blood loss associated with the loss of a limb. No motive as yet been found, although Castelan have warned the public to be vigilant and have increased patrols in the area. Occult, Street Have you seen the graffiti in Smallthorne? It would appear that a new gang is trying to establish a patch for itself given the repetition of the same phrase. “Red Bones, Red Meat” has appeared in a number of locations, although mainly in denser areas of population. More worrying are the results of initial tests upon the material being used to write the words as it would appear to be human blood, although no reports of missing persons have been filed in the area. Occult Red bones, Red meat, Eaten raw, Quite a treat.